Shadow: Night Warrior
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Po and Tigress have gotten married and want kids. They tried many times but Tigress can't seem to get pregnant and soon they give up. Until one cold windy night they find a baby girl panther and name her Shadow. Shadow's life and theirs is forever changed for off in the future a great evil will stop at nothing to destroy Po and Tigress's happiness. please review
1. An Unexpected Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Shadow: Night Warrior

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Miracle

In the Valley of Peace their lived a panda named Po. He was a kind and caring person who dreamed of being a Kung Fu Master. His dream was fulfilled but not in the way he suspected. He became the Dragon Warrior the defender of China. At first his own Master and his idols the Furious Five did not accept him as one of them for he was a fat clumsy panda. Yet he defeated Tai-Lung another warrior after the Dragon Warrior title. Soon Po achieved his dream to fight alongside his idols and earned their respect. Two years later he saved China from a deranged peacock named Shen who was the reason Po was the only panda left. From this last victory he also won the heart of Tigress, the leader of the Furious Five. She was an orphan and was called a monster for the other children ran in fear of her strength and claws. Till one day Shifu a red panda with gray fur came and taught her how to control her strength and soon adopted her. Tigress became a strong fighter worked most of her life to be the Dragon Warrior. When Po got the title she was less than kind to him. Once he defeated Tai-Lung however her feelings for him changed and she saw him as a friend and fellow warrior. As time passed her and Po got closer he was the only one who could break through her stone barrier. And when he faced Shen Tigress was scared she lost him forever and in those dark moments she realized she was in love with him. Her fears were gone when Po stood before her alive and well discovering he achieved inner peace and defeated Shen. They returned home and everything went back to normal but Tigress couldn't fight her feelings anymore and told Po she loved him. He returned her feelings and they began to date. A year later they were married and within a few months of being married they wanted what all young couples wanted. They wanted to have children. Since Po was a panda and Tigress was a tiger it was hard for them to mate. They tried countless times but Tigress just couldn't seem to get pregnant. Both of them thought their dreams of having kids were long gone. And this is where the story begins at the Jade Palace on a cold windy night. Tigress was looking out towards the palace sitting on the roof feeling sad. It had been exactly 8 months since her and Po had been married. Eight wonderful happy months of her life, but trouble came when they wanted kids. Tigress glared as a tear fell from her face. It wasn't fair nothing in her life was easy or fair. She was hoping just once just once something could come easy for her. She loved Po with all her heart and wanted to bear his kids. Since she couldn't her fears began to take over. What if Po got tired of waiting and divorced her so he could marry a female panda who could give him kids? Po wouldn't leave her would he? Maybe since she was a monster she couldn't have kids? If they did have kids would she be a good mother? At times she was cold and distant and Po still loved her but what if she acted that way towards their child? So many fears and doubts entered her mind as she cried as the cold air blew around her. Just then she felt a familiar paw on her shoulder and felt a cloak being draped around her shoulders. "Kitten you shouldn't be out here without a cloak on you will catch a cold," Po said in a concerned voice. He wrapped an arm around her and held her. "Please don't cry Tigress, whatever is making you upset you can tell me," he told her in a gentle voice.

Tigress looked at him with pleading eyes as she said," Po please don't leave because I can't give you kids".

"Whoa Ti, I would never leave you. I love you and so what if we can't have kids. I didn't marry you for that I married you because I want to share my life with you. The good and the bad and we can always adopt a child," Po assured her as he held her quivering body.

"You mean you wouldn't mind adopting?" Tigress asked losing some of her fear.

"Of course I wouldn't mind as long as we can call the child ours I could care less if we got him/her from mating or from the orphanage as long as we can love and raise him/her I will be happy. Never think for one second I would leave you for a silly reason like that," Po said smiling at her.

"I just think if you married a female panda instead you could have tons of kids by now," Tigress said frowning.

"I don't want a female panda I want you for no female panda could ever love me like you do," Po said kissing her lips. Tigress began to feel a bit better as she rested her head on Po's chest.

"Do you think I would be a good mom?" Tigress asked him.

"Of course, you are strong, kind, gentle, loving, not to mention you are extremely protective over the things and people you care about," Po said. "Do you think I would be a good father?" he asked her.

"Yes you would. You are loving, gentle, tons of fun and you would do anything to protect the ones you love," Tigress said rubbing his chest. "I just wish I could give you children Po," Tigress said.

"I know but as long as I have you I will be just fine. Now come on it is getting cold and I can't have my sweet Kitten getting sick. Then again I love taking care of you," Po said slyly.

"Oh you big panda bear," Tigress purred with a laugh. Then her ears stiffened like she heard something. She turned her head towards the darkness and listened carefully. Po sensing Tigress stiffening up and watched in utter surprise as she jumped off the roof and landed on all fours on the ground. She began running and Po followed her in hot pursuit. Tigress ran into the darkened night and came to a tree and heard the noise that grabbed her attention. The sound of a baby crying, Tigress came upon a basket with a bundle wrapped in a brown blanket. In the bundle was a midnight black baby panther with storm gray eyes. Tigress's eyes widened as she looked around to see if the parents of the child were around. She saw no one and picked up the small bundle. The baby was a girl and stared into Tigress's golden orbs.

Po ran up to Tigress's side and soon asked", What did you find?" Then he too saw the baby panther and how she smiled at Po and Tigress. They took the baby back to the palace and gave her some warm milk. Tigress held her as she fed the baby panther through a bottle that Po had when he was young. The little panther greedily accepted the milk and burped with satisfaction. "She is so cute. I wonder how she wound up in the woods all alone poor little thing," Po said as he rubbed the baby's chin. She giggled as her tail twitched to the side.

"I think she is an orphan. Do you think we could adopt her?" Tigress asked giving the baby a loving gaze. The baby smiled back as she purred gently.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Kitten now first let's name her before we tell the others," Po said. "I know how about Shadow because of her fur being so black," Po said.

"I think it sounds fitting. What do you think little one do you like that name?" Tigress asked the baby. The baby purred as if she agreed to the name and soon fell asleep in Tigress's arms.

"I think we have a daughter Tigress and her name is Shadow Ping," Po said proudly.

"Yes, Po our little Shadow, our little baby girl," Tigress said kissing Shadow's forehead. Shadow didn't realize it then but she just got adopted by Po and Tigress and all three of their lives were forever changed.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Shadow's Past

Chapter Two: Shadow's Past

_First Word_

Little Shadow was watching her Daddy cook. Her big storm gray eyes watched the noodles as they were put in the pot. Just then Shadow's mouth opened and she began to move it. "No-Noodle," Shadow said. Po dropped his spoon and turned around and saw Shadow in her high chair staring at him smiling.

"Did you say something sweetie?" Po asked. He could have sworn he heard her say something but wasn't sure.

"Noodle," Shadow said pointing at Po's pot. Po was amazed and smiled a really big smile. "Tigress, get in here!" he called. Within moments Tigress was running on all fours with a worried look.

"What is wrong Po? Is Shadow okay?" Tigress asked as she looked at her baby.

"She is fine honey just listen. Shadow what is in Daddy's pot?" Po asked her.

"Noodle," Shadow said smiling. Tigress's eyes widened as she scooped up Shadow now wearing a big smile like Po.

"She talked, our baby talked," Tigress cried. "Can you say mama sweetie?" Tigress asked.

"Mama," Shadow said putting at Tigress.

"She called me mama oh she is talking," Tigress said getting even more excited.

"Say Daddy sweetie," Po told her.

"Daddy," Shadow said smiling at Po. The proud parents stared down at their baby for little Shadow was talking.

_First Steps_

Po and Tigress were sparring while Monkey and Crane were going through the obstacle course. Viper and Mantis were meditating and Shifu was watching a two year old Shadow. She was playing with a little toy bunny and it slid out of her paws. She crawled but her tail swished it away. Shifu looked away for a second getting the scrolls in order. The toy was making Shadow annoyed and crawling would only make the toy move farther from her. Then something remarkable happened, little Shadow stood on two wobbly legs and began to move them. Using her arms as balance and she moved closer to her toy, not noticing that Shifu silently alerted her parents and they watched with delighted eyes that she had taken her first steps.

_A New Friend_

"Help me!" shouted Mantis as he ran for his life. A black blur was chasing him as storm gray eyes locked on her prey. With a quick pounce the creature had Mantis in her paws.

"Shadow what are you doing honey?" Tigress asked as she heard Mantis shouting and came to see what all the commotion was about.

"Nothing Mommy I was just playing," Shadow said innocently. Yet, Tigress saw her daughter's paws moving and heard a muffling noise.

"Shadow let your Uncle Mantis go,' Tigress said firmly. Shadow did as she was told and the tiny bug glared at the young panther.

"Sorry Uncle Mantis I just wanted to play," Shadow said with a sad face. Mantis's anger vanished and a smile came to his face.

"I know sweetie but maybe you could play with someone your own age. I have to go train but maybe I will teach you some Kung Fu Moves later," Mantis said.

"Okay Uncle Mantis," Shadow said with a smile.

"Alright honey now go and play but be back before it gets dark," Tigress said firmly with a smile.

"Yes mam," Shadow said and ran off outside into the meadow. Shadow was climbing tress and running through the grass when she came across some pig and goat boys.

"Hey what is your name?" asked a goat boy with yellow eyes.

"My name is Shadow," she said proudly.

"Shadow, what kind of stupid name is that?" asked the goat boy. The other kids began to laugh.

"My name is not stupid!" Shadow yelled fighting tears.

"Oh did I hurt the wittle baby's feelings?" asked the goat boy.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled.

"Make us freak," the goat boy said getting in Shadow's face. Now Shadow had been taught to defend herself but wondered if she should use that against the bullies. They all surrounded her and Shadow prepared for a fight. Just then a pair of odd looking marbles fell next to the bullies and smoke of red, pink and orange surrounded them. Soon a flock of white birds swarmed around them as they pecked the bullies' heads making them run away. "This isn't over freak!" shouted the goat boy as he and his gang ran away.

Shadow wondered who saved her when a gentle voice called out to her. "You okay?" a voice asked. Stepping out of the shadows was a wolf boy about Shadow's age maybe a year older. His fur was black as night like hers but had small streaks of gray along his sides and his eyes were ocean blue. His clothes were a simple deep blue tunic and he wore a small bag around his back.

"I am fine thanks," Shadow said smiling at the boy wolf.

"You are welcome, sorry about Rick and his goons pay them no mind they are just a bunch of punks," he told her. "By the way my name is Dreamer. What is yours?" Dreamer asked her.

"That is a cool name and my name is Shadow," she told him.

"Pretty name so did you like my magic show?" he asked her.

"That was you? Wow that was incredible," Shadow exclaimed.

"Well thank you Shadow, my dream is to be a magician," Dreamer said flashing her a toothy grin. "Normally people think my magic is stupid except for my mom," he said sadly.

"Well I think it is cool. Could you show me more?" Shadow asked. Dreamer was shocked by this but was happy to show her more.

"I only know a few tricks hope that is okay," he told her and Shadow assured him it was fine. Shadow spent the rest of the afternoon seeing Dreamer's magic tricks and out of that chance meeting they became friends.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Sorry if it is short but if anyone has any ideas for chapter three let me know. All I know is that Shadow learns she will be a big sister so hopefully that helps.


	3. Family News

Chapter Three: Family News

A nine year old Shadow was practicing her punches and kicks when her father called to her. "Shadow sweetie, come here your mother and I need to talk to you," her father called.

"Coming Daddy," Shadow said. With one quick kick she turned another wooden dummy into splinters and ran to meet her father. He led her into the dining hall where her mother sat. Po sat by Tigress and Shadow stood before them.

"Shadow honey you know your mother and I love you a lot and we have wonderful news for you," her dad began.

"What is it Daddy?" Shadow asked in curious tone.

"Mommy is going to have a baby, you will be a big sister," Tigress said smiling as she rubbed her belly. Shadow stood there for a minute letting the news sink in. She didn't know what to think. Dreamer, her friend had two little sisters that thought he was a hero. Wanted him to do his magic tricks for them and play with them. Star thought that would be cool having a little brother or sister to play with. She could teach them to pounce and cook dumplings like Daddy taught her. Her silence made her parents worried till they saw her smile.

"Will I get a brother or sister?" she asked them.

"Well we don't know yet sweetie. But we will within a few months," her dad explained.

"Can I teach them to pounce and make dumplings?" Shadow asked them.

"Of course you can honey," her mom said happy Shadow was not upset over having a sibling.

"Awesome I will be a big sister. Can I go tell Dreamer please?" she asked her parents.

"Alright but don't be gone too long dinner will be ready within an hour," her father said. She quickly kissed and hugged them and raced off to find Dreamer. She found him in the meadow reading a book of magic.

"Hey Dreamer, guess what my Mom is going to have a baby. I get to be a big sister," Shadow said excitedly.

"That is awesome Shadow, I am happy for you," Dreamer said with a smile as he put his book in his bag.

"It will be awesome my parents said I could teach my new brother or sister to pounce and how to make dumplings. Maybe when he or she gets older they can play with your little sisters. We could play hide and seek oh even better we can do a magic show for them," Shadow said her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I see you are excited," Dreamer said chuckling a bit.

"I am I never had a sibling before. Do you think I will make a good big sister?" Shadow asked him.

"I think you will be a great big sister," Dreamer told her. Just then they saw Rick coming up to them.

"Did my ears deceive me or did you say Master Tigress is having a baby?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah I will be a big sister," Shadow said not liking the look Rick was giving her.

"Well it was nice knowing you Shadow I will miss you really I will," Rick said patting her shoulder.

"What are you talking about Rick, Shadow isn't going anywhere?" Dreamer questioned.

"Yes, she is for now the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress are finally having a real child," he told them.

"What do you mean a real child?" Shadow asked glaring at him.

"Tell me Shadow did you come from your mom's belly or not?" Rick asked fighting a grin.

"No they adopted me they found me in the woods and fell in love with me they adopted me that night," Shadow told him.

"See my point exactly they adopted you but now they will have their own child and get rid of you," Rick said.

"That is a lie Shadow's parents would never get rid of her!" Dreamer snarled.

"Yes they will I seen it millions of times. People adopt kids out of pity but once they have their own kid they get rid of the orphans by sending them to the orphanage," Rick said folding his arms.

"That is it Rick beat it before I kick your tail," Dreamer snarled forming a fist.

"Okay I'll leave but mark my words once that baby is born the orphan is thrown away," Rick said and left without another word.

"Don't listen to him Shadow Rick is an idiot he has no idea what he is talking about," Dreamer assured her. "Your parents love you, who cares if they adopted you. You are still their daughter and they will never throw you away," he said smiling at her. Shadow just smiled at him.

"I have to go dinner will be ready soon," she said and waved goodbye. But in the back of her mind Rick's words echoed through. Would her mom and dad really get rid of her once the new baby was born? Shadow was worried about that but pushed the fear back and walked on home.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Promises

Chapter Two: Promises

_"Mommy, Daddy where are you?" Shadow asked looking around. She was not in her room but in a dark room. Sitting on a cold rough bed and was scared out of her mind. Getting up she tried to open the door but it was locked and there were bars on her windows. Tears formed but she fought them back. Looking out the window she saw leaving the gray building was her mom and dad. "Mom, Dad help me!" she called. They turned around but their words stung her heart._

_ "Sorry Shadow but we are leaving you at this orphanage," her dad said._

_ "We have our real child now so we don't want you anymore," her mom said._

_ "We are certain some other folks will take you in," her dad said._

_ "Good bye Shadow," her mom said and they disappeared down the pathway._

_ "Wait mom, dad, please don't leave me here!" Shadow yelled as tears fell from her face. Then she heard laughter and standing beneath her window was Rick._

_ "I tried to tell you, once the real kid is born the orphan is left at an orphanage," he called._

_ "Don't worry Shadow I will save you," Dreamer said as he tried to open the door but it disappeared. Then he tried to climb the wall but he couldn't and Shadow just cried in the darkened room._

She woke up sweating and seeing she was still in her room at the Jade Palace. Not in some horrible orphanage at least not for now. Then her door opened and a small candle appeared as it lit up her room. "Shadow you okay sweetie," her father asked as he sat on her bed. Her mother came in looking at her daughter with concern. Shadow ran into her dad's arms sobbing.

"Please don't send me to an orphanage please," she cried as her tiny body shook with fear.

"What? Why would you say such a thing honey?" Tigress asked her. She picked up Shadow and cradled her in her arms.

"I was so happy to be a big sister but a kid named Rick told me that since I wasn't really your daughter that once the new baby was born. You would get rid of me by sending me to an orphanage and I had a dream that you did," Shadow said still shedding tears. Po and Tigress exchanged worried looks at each other. Both their hearts breaking over what Shadow just said.

"You listen sweetie we would never ever get rid of you. Yes, we did adopt you but you will always be our daughter do you understand us?" Tigress asked her.

"We love you honey and nothing will ever change that," Po told her kissing her forehead. "You are our unexpected miracle and we are your parents never forget that," he added. Shadow let the words sink in but she was still scared. "Did you know me and your mommy were adopted?" Po asked her.

"Yes, Daddy you said Papa Ping adopted you and Grandpa Shifu adopted Mommy," Shadow said.

"That is right and they both loved us just like we love you. So, never think for one second we will ever get rid of you," Tigress said kissing her daughter's forehead. Shadow nodded and was tucked back into bed.

"We promise we will never get rid of you," her dad whispered as he kissed her cheek. Shadow knew her parents loved her and promised never to get rid of her but she was still scared.

Nine months later Shadow sat on the hospital bench in the waiting room on an early spring day. Her Mommy was about to have the baby and Shadow was going to be a big sister, Uncle Crane and Uncle Mantis were playing cards and Uncle Monkey kept looking at the window. Aunt Viper and Grandpa Shifu took turns pacing and then a nurse came in looking at Shadow. "Would you like to see your baby brother?" she asked Shadow. The young panther nodded and timidly went into the room. She immediately washed her paws and saw her mother lying in white bed looking exhausted.

"Hello sweetie," Tigress said to Shadow.

"Hi Mommy," Shadow said kissing her mom's cheek.

"Come here honey there is someone we want you to meet," her dad said holding a small blue bundle. Shadow looked down to see an orange ball of fur looking up at her with jade orbs. He had dad's black rings around his eyes with mom's ears and teeth. A round belly with white fur, had dad's stubby arms and legs but his claws were his mom's. A long orange tail with white streaks was curled on the side of the blanket. "This is your little brother Shadow," her dad said and he placed the bundle in her arms. Once Shadow and her brother's eyes met a spark was made and she felt an instant connection as her brother smiled at her.

"What should we name him honey, since he is your little brother we will let you name him," her mom told her. Shadow was honored by this and tried to think of a good name for her brother. He looked so cute and cuddly and his eyes glistened with a gentle soul. She knew the perfect name for her brother.

"His name is Acandan for it means gentle and that is what he has a gentle soul," Shadow said and the baby smiled liking the name. His parents smiled agreeing to the name. "Hello Acandan, I am Shadow your big sister and I promise to always protect you," she said and kissed his forehead as Acandan purred at his sister. From that moment on a true bond had formed between Shadow and Acandan forever.

Author's Note: Sorry it was so short but hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. A Hidden Enemy

Chapter 5: A Hidden Enemy

"And now ladies and gentlemen, Children of all ages please put your paws, wings or whatever for the amazing magic show. Starring the Dynamic Dreamer, and his partner in magic the Mysterious Shadow!" Mantis said through a small mega phone. The Furious Five, Po, Shifu, Mr. Ping, Dreamer's mom, little sisters, and Shadow's little brother were sitting on chairs watching a show. Out came a ball of white smoke and out of the smoke was Dreamer. He wore an all black vest and pants and wore a red cape with white stars on it. A black top hat and he had a black cane.

Another puff of white smoke came and out appeared a 13 year old Shadow. Wearing a purple vest and wore a mask that was a darker purple. She smiled at her parents and her four year old brother. "Yeah bubba, and Shadow," Dreamer's sisters said. Their mom was a brown wolf as were her daughter but her daughters had brown eyes like their dad and their mom and Dreamer had the same eye color.

"For our first trick we shall do the animals of fire", Dreamer said. He held out these juggling balls and Shadow and he began to toss to each other. Soon they were on fire and Dreamer tossed them to Shadow as they formed out of the smoke a bunny, dove, and lastly a dragon. The little kids awed at what they had seen. The grownups were dazzled too as they clapped at Shadow and Dreamer. The panther and wolf bowed as they did their next trick.

"Now I shall do the Flying Panther trick," Dreamer said smiling at Shadow. He waved his paws and said", Levite," Shadow began to float as she flew over the crowd doing back flips and front flips as the kids were amazed. She landed safely back on the stage as they prepared for a new trick. "Thank you give big thanks to Shadow," he said. For our next trick we shall do the Ice Shower," Dreamer said. Shadow drank some water and Dreamer waved his paws at her. "Icendo," he said. She spit out the water and ice fell to the stage. The crowd clapped as they all wondered how they did that. "Thank you and now for our last trick of the show. I shall walk through a solid wall," Dreamer said. Shadow pulled out a solid brick wall and knocked on it so everyone knew it was solid. "Okay wallo passendo," Dreamer said as he waved his paws around. Taking a deep breath he passed right through the wall. The crowd cheered as Shadow and Dreamer took their finally bow. Dreamer went to his mom who hugged him, his little sisters begging to know how he and Shadow did those things.

Shadow scooped up her baby brother who was giggling. Her mom and dad hugged her as did the Five. Grandpa Shifu and Papa Ping hugged her saying her and Dreamer put on a good show. Dreamer and Shadow high fived each other knowing they did well. They had been practicing those tricks for months and to finally show off their hard work was beyond awesome. Unbeknown to the kids or anyone else a pair of menacing gray eyes stared at them from the darkness.

The creature saw Tigress holding her son and kissing a panda's lips. A small panther was by Tigress who she smiled down at and kissed the panther's head. "Soon I will destroy your happiness monster. You have everything and I will slowly take it away starting with that baby," said a cruel voice.

Shadow thought she heard something and looked around but saw nothing. "Hey Shadow are you okay?" Dreamer asked sensing her tensing up.

"Oh I just thought I um never mind it was probably nothing. Come on let's go home," Shadow said still looking over her shoulder. She felt like she was being watched and had this odd feeling she had to have Acandan in her arms. "Mom could I hold Acandan?" she asked.

"Sure honey he here is," Tigress said placing the four year old boy in her arms.

"Sissy flew her awesome," Acandan said snuggling up to his sister. Shadow held him tightly but kept feeling something was watching her. Something evil. She shook the feeling away and went on home with her family.

"It seems I will have to get through the panther to get to the baby. Very well Monster have your panther do your dirty work. It will make no differences soon you will lose all that you love and I will have my revenge," the voice said and disappeared into the darkness.

Author's Note: Sorry it is short but hoped you all enjoyed it and please review.


	6. Gray Fire

Chapter 6: Gray Fire

A week later Shadow was feeling calmer. Whatever it was she felt last week seemed to have been her imagination at work. Her parents were training along with her aunt and uncles. Grandpa Shifu was meditating near the Pool of Sacred Tears and Papa Ping was down in the Valley selling his noodles. Leaving Shadow alone with Acandan, she sat him on a log and was going to teach him how to pounce. They had been working on this since he was two. He was getting better but since he had dad's pudgy belly it was hard for the little guy to stay balanced. Yet, Shadow was a patient teacher.

"Okay Acandan, remember you stand on all fours like this," she said getting on all fours. He watched intently inheriting his mother's discipline when it came to training. His jade orbs watching intently as he saw his big sister on all fours. "The key to a good pounce is stealth you have to be very quiet so quiet that you can hear the wings of a fly. Stay low to the ground and move carefully, one wrong move and your opponent will know you are here," she whispered. Acandan nodded his head as Shadow crept low where he could barely see her in the grass. "Next thing surprising your opponent," Shadow told him. She spotted a blue bird on a rock singing a lovely tune. Shadow looked at Acandan and brought a finger to her lips letting Acandan know he had to be quiet as well. He imitated her showing her he understood.

She crept closer to the bird not making a sound. The bird had no idea Shadow was even there. Then like lightning she pounced and caught the bird in her paws. The little bird chirped with a frightened look. "Forgive me little friend I was just showing my brother how to pounce," she said to the bird in a gentle tone. The bird looked at her and then at Acandan and nodded showing he understood. Shadow released the bird and the bird flew away.

"Yeah Shadow, me next," Acandan said clapping his paws.

"Thank you, thank you, I am here till Saturday," Shadow said bowing to her brother. Acandan stood up and walked over to his sister. He got down on all fours like she did and spotted a butterfly on a rock. Moving quietly like she did which wasn't easy due to his stubby legs and arms. Jumping he grabbed the butterfly smiling proudly at his sister as he released the butterfly."Awesome job Acandan you rocked little dude! Wait to we tell Mom and Dad and the others they will be so proud of you," she said scooping him up in her arms and spun him around. Acandan laughed as his sister spun him happy he pounced and made her happy. Just then they heard a rustling noise coming from the woods. "Mom, Dad is that you?" Shadow asked. No answer came and Shadow called out", Grandpa Shifu, Aunt Viper, Uncle Monkey Mantis and Crane are you guys there?" she asked. Still no reply and Shadow felt that familiar feeling she had last week. She shook it away and called out one last name. "Dreamer is that you?" she asked. She knew it couldn't be Papa Ping because he was at his restaurant but no answer came.

Acandan stood by his sister's side looking up at her sensing something was wrong. Shadow stood in front of her brother preparing for a fight. "Alright whoever you are come out!" she yelled. A tiny little bird flew out of the bushes and flew away. Shadow let out a laugh thinking her imagination got the best of her again. "Come on Acandan let's go home boy everyone will laugh when they hear this story," she said. As soon she turned around she jumped back with Acandan for standing before them was a cloaked stranger.

The stranger's cloak was pure black with gray flames with a belt around the stranger's waist that looked like skulls. Yet, Shadow was scared they were real skulls. She looked closer and saw the stranger was female with red and black fur. Her arms and legs were black but everything else was a deep red. Her tail was a swirl of red and black and her eyes were a dark gray like clouds look before a storm. Two swords or medium sized daggers were strapped to her sides like a cowboy's guns would be in the Wild West. The woman had body of a lioness but had some tiger characteristics like the black streaks. She smiled down at Shadow but Shadow felt a presence of great evil and it chilled her to her very soul.

"Hello dear," the female stranger said in honey sweet voice.

"He-hello," Shadow said trying to remain calm but her voice was shaky. She breathed slowly so this lady wouldn't think she was scared. Something about this female liger (half lion and half tiger) freaked her out. Her aura seemed pitch black was cold and dark. "How can I help you mam?" she asked trying to be polite till she could figure out who this lady was.

"My, a young person with manners how refreshing, I just need some help with something," the lady said in that same honey sweet voice. "Mind giving me your name little one?" she asked sweetly.

"Shadow mam," Shadow said politely.

"Lovely I am Gray Fire now Shadow could you be a sweet girl and help me with something?" Gray Fire asked.

"Sure mam I would be happy to help you," Shadow said her fear growing.

"Oh good have you heard of a tiger known as Tigress?" she asked. Shadow was about to say Tigress was her mom but held her tongue. Something told her telling this woman that would be a bad idea.

"I heard of her, I live at the Jade Palace as a student," she said hoping Gray Fire would buy her lie. Apparently she did buy it for she still smiled down at Shadow and Acandan.

"Well what do you think about her dear? How long have you known her?" she asked Shadow.

"She seems nice I only known her for a short time," Shadow said pushing Acandan behind her. The little boy was too scared to even speak but looking into Shadow's eyes he felt safe.

"Nice, nice she is a monster a horrible evil monster!" Gray Fire yelled her eyes growing angry. Shadow took a step back sensing she hit a nerve.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Gray Fire calmed down and said", I grew up in an orphanage along with Tigress called the Bau Yu Orphanage. Tigress was a vicious monster terrorizing people with her roars and chasing kids around to eat them. She broke everything she touched and bullied the other kids to give her everything she wanted. Then she was locked away for she scared any parents who came here for if she didn't get adopted then on one would be adopted. Till Shifu came a great Kung Fu Master to try and teach the monster how to control her strength. Yet, she used some sob story and tricked him into adopting her where she learned to fool some other animals known as the Furious Five. You little one may think the Furious Five do good but under Tigress's claw they are puppets. When I left the orphanage I was adopted by a kindly healer who taught me everything and when she tried to help some poor villagers the Furious Five appeared. Saying she was a witch and had to be destroyed and they killed her leaving me with nothing. I came to the Jade Palace seeking the help of the Dragon Warrior knowing only he would be a pure soul to help me. I found out he was a panda and how the cruel Tigress and the others treated him. The monster's cruelty spread throughout the purest of hearts and she basically told the panda that he was nothing and if he respected her or what the Five did, he would leave. Saying he was a disgrace to Kung Fu. But in reality she knew he was the only one to stop her dark heart from leaking to the village and he defeated Tai-Lung another monster like Tigress. And I thought I could finally have someone to bring Tigress to justice. But no Tigress instead gave the panda a sob story almost got him killed in a place called Gongmen City and instead of bringing her down. She made him believe she was a hero and they got married and later I found out they had a child," the Gray Fire said.

"And once you learned they had a child what did you want to do?" Shadow asked shocked at what she was hearing.

"Well naturally I wish to take the child and kill Tigress and all whom she infected if I can't save them. And rule the Valley of Peace with kindness and compassion. That way monsters like Tigress will never do evil again," Gray Fire said. "I know you are more than a student and I forgive you for lying living with an evil person like Tigress would make anyone suspicious. Just give me the boy behind you and maybe you can be my first student in my new world," Gray Fire stepping closer to her and Acandan.

"Never, Acandan on my back!" Shadow yelled and he did and they took off into the woods.

"No, you can run but you can't hide!" Gray Fire roared.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Needing a Hero

Chapter 7: Needing a Hero

Shadow hid in the shadows breathing heavily. She ran away from Gray Fire as fast as she could. Wondering why this lady would say such things about her mom? When she was younger her mom briefly told Shadow about her life in the orphanage. The kids and even caretakers called her a monster due to her strength and claws. Tigress was locked away until Grandpa Shifu came and adopted her. He was strict and barely gave her any love but was very kind during most of her childhood. They played checkers which was Tigress's favorite game.

Now the story of how her parents met wasn't too far off from what Gray Fire told her. Tigress admitted to being cruel to Shadow's dad when they first met. But as time went on Shadow did believe her parents loved each other. Yet, the story of Gray Fire saying Tigress and the Five killing an old woman who was claimed to be a witch she didn't know. Shadow knew her mom and the Five would never do anything wrong or kill an innocent person. Maybe Gray Fire was mistaken and just thought that is what happened. Still whether it happened or not what wasn't going to happen was Gray Fire getting her paws on Acandan.

The lone panther carried her brother on her back as she listened to the woodland sounds and creatures. A noise caught her attention and she hid under a tree hole and told her brother to be quiet. "Come out little Shadow, I do not wish to harm you. Just give me the child so I can save him. You have no idea what Tigress is like and I will save you too my dear. Whatever she told you it is all a lie you cannot trust her. She is truly evil please little one come out and I will take good care of you and the baby," Gray Fire promised. Shadow saw her furry paws coming closer and hid her breath as she saw them just a few inches from their hiding place. Sweat poured down the young panther's face as she heard her own heart beating rapidly. She picked up a rock from inside the tree with her tail.

Then carefully threw it out the other side. Gray Fire's head snapped to attention as she smiled. "Found you dear," she said sweetly. As quickly as she could she followed the noise. Shadow poked her head out and saw Gray Fire was gone. Letting out a sigh of relief she helped Acandan out and looked around. The Jade Palace wasn't far and if they traveled north they would be home in less than 20 minutes. Yet the sun was fading and Shadow had to think of a plan. Just then she heard rustling in the trees and stood in front of Acandan thinking Gray Fire had come back.

Instead a familiar figure stepped out and Shadow smiled at the figure. "Where have you been Shadow?" asked Dreamer. "Your parents were over at my place looking for you and Acandan. When I told them you weren't here well let's just say your mom almost gave us a sun roof," he told her.

"Am I ever glad to see you Dreamer," Shadow said hugging her friend.

"What is the matter with you Shadow? You are shaking like a leaf," Dreamer asked his face full of concern.

"Bad Kitty chase us," Acandan told him holding onto Shadow's leg. Again Dreamer gave her a confused look and Shadow began her tale of meeting Gray Fire.

When she was done Dreamer out a whistle and began to speak. "Man Shadow I heard stories about Gray Fire. She is one mentally disturbed feline, excellent at hand to hand combat, and knows all about black magic. Extremely bad kitty no one in their right mind would ever mess with her," Dreamer told her.

"Yeah I can see why," Shadow said remembering how Gray Fire reacted when Shadow told her about Tigress being nice. "I need you to do me a favor and it is a big one," Shadow said.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"Take Acandan back to the Jade Palace. Find my folks and tell them I will be by the giant tree in the center of the woods. They know which one and hurry for Gray Fire may still be lurking about," Shadow said as she handed Acandan to him.

"What about you? I can't leave you with some deranged feline chasing you," Dreamer argued.

"You have to if you don't Gray Fire will get Acandan and who knows what she will do to him," Shadow said. "Dreamer please I am asking you as a friend," she pleaded. He let out a deep sigh not liking this plan one bit but Shadow was right.

"Okay I will take your brother and get your folks but Shadow, you better be careful. I mean it Gray Fire makes that Tai-Lung and Shen look like grade school bullies," Dreamer said in a serious tone. Shadow nodded her head telling him she understood and would be careful. Then in a flash Dreamer was gone and Shadow headed towards the big tree. She began to climb and safely made it to the first branch. Shadow was high up and began to think of a plan. Since she was high up she had an advantage over Gray Fire. But if this feline did know black magic then Shadow would have to outthink her magic.

"Where is the child Shadow?" Gray Fire said as she glared up at the panther.

"Somewhere you will never find him," Shadow told her.

"Tell me where he is and I will allow you to live," Gray Fire hissed.

"Not happening," she told the other cat.

"Why are you so loyal to Tigress? She is evil," Gray Fire demanded.

"Because, she is my mother!" Shadow and wished she didn't. Gray Fire's face went white as her eyes widened with shock.

"She is your mother?" Gray Fire repeated still not believing her ears.

"Yes she and the Dragon Warrior adopted me when I was a baby and my mother is not what you say she is," Shadow said hoping she could reach and make the other cat understand,

"She has already corrupted you I have no choice. Sorry Shadow but you will die just like her," Gray Fire said. She held out her paw and a fireball formed as she set the tree on fire. Shadow looked down in utter horror wondering what she was going to do. She had to keep climbing and she did for what other choice did she have. The fire grew as it ate the tree up smoke spreading as the flames grew higher. "You should have given me the child Shadow now you will find out what happens to bad people who get in my way," Gray Fire said frowning.

Shadow had no time to listen to Gray Fire's rants as she climbed another branch. Getting higher up but her strength was fading. "Come on Shadow just a few more feet," she told herself. She pulled herself up but the flames had reached her. Smoke covered her face as she leapt for a branch but with a horrible snap. The poor panther began to fall to her death. Her eyes widened with fear as she waited to be consumed by the flames.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Saving the Day

Chapter 8: Saving the Day

Shadow felt herself falling and waited to feel the flames upon her. She wondered if it would be a slow and painful death or a fast one. Never in her life did she think this is how it would end but at least her brother was safe. Still she wished she had a chance to say goodbye. A tear fell from her face as she waited for the end but it never came. No flames eating her skin or the pain of the skin falling off her bones. No smell of smoke or anything.

She opened her eyes and saw herself floating away from the flames and her first thought was. _I am dead and I am being sent to Heaven. _But she could have sworn she heard the sound of wings flapping. Looking up she saw a familiar face looking down at her with a concerned look. "It is okay Shadow sweetie, you are safe now," said a white bird.

"Uncle Crane," Shadow said happily. They landed near a safe clearing and the next thing Shadow knew she was being bear hugged by her father.

"Thank goodness you are safe," he told her and once he let go her mom gave her another crushing hug.

"I was so worried don't you ever scare me like that again!" her mom snapped as she shed a tear.

"Okay mom I promise," Shadow as she wiggled free.

"Well, well Tigress I was wondering when you were going to show your cowardly face. Had your daughter doing your dirty work I see well now you shall face me," Gray Fire hissed as she glared at Tigress.

"Lucinda is that you?" Tigress asked with a confused look.

"I am Gray Fire now and you shall pay for your crimes you monster!" she yelled at Tigress.

"I told you what happened to that woman was of her own doing. She kidnapped innocent children to practice her black magic on them," Tigress said calmly.

"Lies she was a healer trying to save those children till you showed up and slaughtered her!" Gray Fire hissed.

"No she killed herself by using her magic to kill us we deflected and she got killed with her own spell. She was the evil one but you don't have to be like her. I know you and I were not friends at the orphanage for you thought I was a monster too. I don't blame you for that but I will not stand by and let you kill my family. So, please Lucinda just surrender before anyone gets hurt," Tigress said calmly.

"Never I will end your reign of darkness once and for all. And I will take your child and save him before you can corrupt him like you did Shadow," Gray roared and removed her cloak. Then in a flash she attacked Tigress and the two felines were in heated battle.

"Stay here with Uncle Crane Shadow I am going to help your mom," Po told her. Shadow wanted to help but knew now was not the time. So, she stayed back with Uncle Crane and watched with true fear in her eyes. Gray Fire swiped and Tigress and punched her twice in the gut. Tigress managed to block a kick and deliver a punch of her own. She kicked Gray Fire in the ribs and threw her over her shoulder causing Gray Fire to land on the ground.

Gray Fire stood on her front paws and spun kicking Tigress in the face with her back paws. Tigress did her best to block and Po aided her. "Oh no Dragon Warrior no interfering," Gray Fire said sweetly. In a flash she threw Po into a tree and wrapped him up in tight vines. Shadow growled as she saw her dad struggling and how her mom looked hurt. "Hey Shadow you are alright, what did I miss?" Dreamer asked standing before her. His answer came when he saw Tigress fighting Gray Fire.

"Let's see how well you dodge fire balls Tigress," Gray Fire said. A fire ball was formed and she threw them at Tigress. The other cat blocked well due to her intense training this was pretty easy. Now Gray Fire was getting furious. "I know one thing you cannot block. My destroying seeking spheres," Gray Fire said with a deadly smirk. She held her paws together and formed a red sphere. "Seek out Tigress and destroy her!" she cackled.

"Oh this is bad," Dreamer said his face going pure white.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked growing more scared.

"I heard of these things, they find you anywhere you go and they never give up until they destroy you. Your mom is in big trouble Shadow," Dreamer said. True to his word Tigress did her best to dodged and outrun the sphere. But no matter what the sphere followed her, Po struggled with the vines as he watched helplessly as Tigress was in mortal danger. Shadow had to think of a plan and fast then it hit her. "Uncle Crane grab my mom and fly her away. Dreamer you and me are going to handle the sphere do you know any protective spells?" she quickly asked.

"Only one but I don't know if it will work," Dreamer said in an unsure voice.

"Well let's find out," Shadow said. Crane flew towards Tigress as he lifted her off the ground.

"What is going on?" Tigress asked.

"Shadow has a plan," Crane explained.

"Hey sphere come and get me," another Tigress yelled. The sphere saw her and flew out her. "Dreamer now!" yelled the other Tigress.

"Protecto deflecto!" Dreamer said waving his arms. A sphere of light shot at the red sphere destroying it.

"No, no!" Gray Fire yelled stomping her foot. "How is that possible?" she demanded. The second Tigress disappeared and Shadow reappeared.

"Changing spell magic level two," she explained with a smile.

"I had enough of you and your meddling Shadow!" roared Gray Fire. She made a massive destroying seeking sphere and threw it at Shadow. The young panther's eyes widened as she ran for her life but the sphere followed her.

"Protecto deflecto!" Dreamer yelled sending a sphere of light after the red sphere destroying it. Shadow faced Gray Fire and smiled once the sphere was gone.

"Let's see you fight me," she said and the battle was on.

"Why do you defend her she is a monster?" Gray Fire asked as she threw a punch at Shadow.

"The only monster here is you," Shadow said as she kicked Gray Fire in the ribs.

"I will destroy you!" she yelled and grabbed her daggers and began to swipe at Shadow. The panther dodged as Dreamer helped her.

"Shadow I know of a spell that can stop Gray Fire. When I yell move, move" Dreamer said. Shadow nodded and waited for his plan to work. "Sphere of magic take Gray Fire's magic!" Dreamer said. He moved his paws around and a bright yellow sphere was forming. This magic was much harder to do and Dreamer was using every ounce of energy he had and then yelled "Move!"

Shadow leaped out of the way as the sphere covered Gray Fire sucking out her magic forever. "My magic I am nothing without it!" she cried. "You will never take me!" she yelled and slit her own throat. Crane put Tigress back on the ground and Po was set free. Dreamer and Shadow looked weary but they were all safe and went on home.

Epilogue

After the defeat of Gray Fire life went back to normal. Shadow still trained and earned the title of the Night Warrior. Dreamer studied light magic and aided her in their quest to defeat evil. He was known as the White Magician and together they were Unstoppable duo. Acadan grew and became a great warrior himself and soon joined them and they became the Unstoppable trio. He was known to people as the Dragon Prince. Tigress and Po along with the others lived in peace and they all lived happily ever after.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. A special thanks to Kung FuPandaFanatic on creating Gray Fire. Till next time.


End file.
